Valentines Miracle
by AkiraWesker
Summary: A fic for BADASSBITCH!Leanne has a horribel Valentines day and feels depressed..untill a certain candy loving majin turns out to be her Knight in shining armor!R&R please!


Hello and welcome to another song fic!!I made this one for one of my loyal reviewers BADASSBITCH!!I knew it took a while but here you go!!!! 

Disclaimer:I do not in ANY way own dbz or its charecters and i do not own bon jovi...yet!!! i also dont own leanne she belongs to badassbitch so im using her with permission!!

Valentines miracle ------------------

Anger,Hurt,betrayel!Those were the three words on Leannes mind as she thought back to how her FORMER Friends had betrayed her and hummiliated her in front of the whole school,and on valentines day no less!!Leanne looked on out the window of the living room in deep thought.

"I guess i should have known better than to believe i acctually had friends."

Leanne had been susspended for punching the freind who had tricked her into thinking her boyfriend liked leanne and then ended up calling her a slute for hitting on him.Safe to say with one quick punch she had been suspended for 10 days.  
She got home and changed in to a pair of black pants,black tshirt with a purple goth fairy and black socks.She continued to think about her miserble day and how she just wanted it to go away.

A penny for your thoughts now baby

Looks like the weight of the worlds on your shoulders now

I know you think your going crazy

Just when you think everythings gonna work itself out

They drive you right back down

As the day continued to go by in what seemed like silence it was soon interrupeted!Coming down the stairs was none other then gohan buu in search of sweets as usaul.He stopped when he saw Leanne on the couch in what seemed like a daze or funk of some kind.Sensing her pain he walked over and sat next to her.

"Leanne are you alright?"

He got no response and tried to grab her attention by snapping his fingers in her face.This worked and Leanne looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Oh hi Buu,hows it going"

Buu was not fooled.He saw the tear stains and the pain written on her lovely cheeks and the somber look in her grayish,blue green eyes.He wanted answers.

"Leanne you know i can read a persons thoughts and feelings so please tell me whats wrong."

Thats when Leanne couldnt take it any more as she threw herself into buus arms and sobbed violently for what seemed like hours.She explained the whole situation about how her so called friends had tricked her and how they did consider her a real friend.Buu listened in silent anger at the thought of them hurting his red haired angel.

They say it ain't fair

That a man walks

When a bird can fly

We have to kick the ground

The stars kiss the sky

They say that spirits live

man has to die

They promised us truths

Now they're giving us lies

As Leanne tried to calm herself down she froze when she felt a hand run through her long red hair.She looked up to find buu looking at her with sympothy and understanding and not puttin her down for crying.Buu wiped her tears away and broke the silence.

"If you want i can turn them into candy and eat them."

This seemed to bring a smile to Leannes face as she laughed and shook her head as buu continued to stroke her hair and wrap her in his strong arms without a care in the world.

"Leann?"

She looked up at the pink vision.

"Yes buu?"

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Buu reached from behind and handed Leanne a small red box.Speechless she opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with ruby and black diamond hearts.She took one look and jumped into his arms with elation.

"Yes buu ill be your valentine!"

Then withoug warning their lips met for a long passionate kiss as they remained in each others arms for the rest of the day not caring what was going on outside as buu held his dark angel close to him for he had been the miracle she had needed.

Gonna take a miracle to save us this time

And your savior has just left town

Gonna take a miracle'cause its all on the line

And i wont let you down

(I wont let you down)

The river of your hope is flooded

And i know the dam is busted

If you need me ill come running

I wont let you down...no no

As the day passed the two fell asleep on the couch and dreamed sweet dreams of the other with no consequence.

Well there you go BADASSBITCH!!!I hope this makes you feel better and im glad to have you as a buddy!!A note to all my reviewers that i am putting my Cooler and Cell fics on hold because i have a new crush...The Supream Kai!!!Im starting to work on a fic with Angel and him so if you have suggestions or want to help let me know so bye and much love!!!


End file.
